Allied Opposite
by Army of Grimm
Summary: She pushed the few heavy books to one side and sat in the space she created. A few seconds after she made herself "comfortable," she looked across her only to see that there was someone else in the room with her, and their yellow eyes were staring back at her in the dark. She almost screamed. (Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and its characters.)
1. Going Outside

**A/N: Here we have a Kid!Weiss and a Kid!Blake in my first ever Kid!AU fanfic! Yaaaay! This is just the first chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it. This is also my first attempt at a "full/complete" fanfic so please bear with me (ahhhh). Thanks! Please review **

More than anything, a little girl with snow-white hair and pale skin wanted to go outside to play. Her father wouldn't let her, warning her each time she tried that there were many bad people out there who wanted their heads. The first time she heard these words, she wanted nothing more than to run back inside and hide in her room forever, not caring to set foot outside her mansion for a full two weeks.

Little Weiss Schnee was getting bored then and decided to go outside to her large garden. _Strange,_ she thought. _No one's in here. Not even the servants are roaming around…_

She realized a few seconds later that her father had gone on a business trip that lasted for a month in one of the other three kingdoms of Remnant and remembered what her father told her two weeks ago. Were there really bad people outside the gates? Was the world really that cruel? There was only one way to find out and Weiss was so excited about stepping outside her mansion's gates for the first time in a long time.

She doesn't remember when she last walked the streets outside her home. It was probably when her mother was still around, or when her father had no cares about his Dust company yet. Maybe it was that time when he drove her to her mother's funeral and back, the devastation on his face clearly seen though he refused to admit he had those feelings. Maybe it was that time they changed their residence for a while to hide from the people or Faunus who wanted their heads on plates. Weiss found her answer later on and remembered it was the time everyone in the Schnee household had to sneak back into their own house so they wouldn't be killed on sight.

Here she was, free from the scolding of her father, free from the prison that was her home and the more than four walls of it. She was free to do anything she liked now that no one was stopping her. The first thing she did was to look around to see if there were any people with knives or guns or whatever weapon the creator of their world could think of.

_Monty Oum: *sneezes*_

Instead of seeing mad throngs of people and Faunus who wanted to kill her, she saw quite the opposite. An old woman was smiling at her. A dog Faunus and his mother were walking hand in hand to a store just around the corner, and they were both happy. A man dressed in a business suit was riding his skateboard on his way to work with his briefcase in hand. He waved at her and said "Good morning!" This wasn't what she was expecting at all! She was sure her father was telling lies back then. Weiss was enjoying the outside and the fresh air and grass on her bare feet.

She thought the next people who made her way to her were friendly. They looked completely normal until one of them shoved her to one of the walls of her house and put a gun to her head. The rest of the group backed him up and made sure that whatever was happening wasn't seen by the public. She was cornered and threatened to be killed right outside her own house. Where was everyone?!

"Daddy!" Weiss cried out in desperation. "Daddy, please help me!"

"Hush, little girl," the man who was pointing the gun to her head said. "Daddy's not here to save you now. No one will."

Yet she kept crying out, "Daddy! Daddy!" as tears started to fall from her eyes. She made a silent vow never to step outside her house again as she formed an apology. "I'm sorry, Daddy…" she weakly whispered as the tears kept flowing.

"We're going to take you away where no one's gonna find you!" the man told her. "Grab her!"

Little Weiss knew nothing much about self-defense except that a man's groin was a very sensitive spot. She lifted one leg and kicked the man holding the gun right there and ran as fast as she could into her house as soon as he was caught off-guard.

"Fools!" she heard the gang's leader shout. "Follow her and take her, scumbags!"

The little girl knew her way around the house very well and despite the fact that she had never played Hide and Seek, she knew all the perfect places to hide. There was that place in the library, and another in her room, and another in the kitchen. She was confident no one would find her there, but what worried her was what they would do to the house. Father would come home furious, as he always would, but to see the house in a mess and no one present to clean it up except her daughter would make him angrier. Maybe she would get hit, as she often was when her father was in his moods. All she could do was hide and wait for help; calling the police won't help since they would hear her talking, and there were only few phones around.

She picked the library to hide in, since no one would find a little girl like herself in a large room with possibly hundreds or thousands of books placed in towering bookshelves. A reader's sanctuary, if anyone who had seen the Schnee library would call it. It was dark there, but once someone switched on the lights, they would see everything. The place Weiss chose to stay in was the space where several mystery books were missing and she could fit herself into if she pushed the remaining books to one side. She locked the door behind her, switched off the lights, and ran to her place. It wasn't long before she heard people banging their fists on the heavy wooden door and telling her to "open it up this instant!" No one was going to open that door any time soon.

She pushed the few heavy books to one side and sat in the space she created. A few seconds after she made herself "comfortable," she looked across her only to see that there was someone else in the room with her, and their yellow eyes were staring back at her in the dark. She almost screamed.


	2. First Time

**CHAPTER II**

**A/N: Well, well, well, what do we have here? Chapter 2, that's what! Yay! I hope this turns out well for a first full story. Please leave reviews, they are greatly appreciated! And I hope you enjoy the story too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fanfic.**

* * *

"Waaaa!" Weiss let out a shout of surprise at the sight of two yellow eyes watching her from across the bookshelf.

"Shh!" a voice said. It came from in front of her, meaning the voice was that of the mysterious figure's. "You'll alert them!"

"They already know I'm in here anyway!" the heiress exclaimed while trying to keep her voice to a whisper. "Can't you hear the banging on the door?"

"Of course, I can!" the voice replied. "I'm not deaf!"

"Then why were you telling me to be quiet?"

"Because it will alert them!" the voice said, as if in a matter-of-fact tone. "And if you're trying to hide, then we should keep moving and you should just keep your voice down!"

"_We?_"

"Yes, _we._ I'm hiding too."

"You're not the one they want!"

"Maybe you wouldn't like what you see!"

This caught Weiss by surprise. "What do you mean?"

She could see the yellow eyes roll even if the room was pretty dim. "I'm not a human."

"You're a Faunus?!"

"… I shouldn't have brought it up."

Weiss was now in conflict with herself. She didn't know who she wanted to be with anymore. The people outside her door who were attempting to get in _and_ this Faunus girl were both enemies to her. Well, she was sure about the Faunus thing because her father told her that all they were ever good at were lying, cheating, stealing, and killing. The human thugs who wanted to kidnap her were full of malice, definitely, but this… _Faunus…_she felt had good intentions.

So she did the better thing and started to cry softly.

"W-wait! What are you doing?!" she heard the voice again as it stuttered and was clearly surprised at Weiss' actions. "Now's not the time to cry!"

"I don't know what to do!" Weiss wailed. "D-Daddy said th-that you were… the b-bad guys… and those m-m-men outside are bad too…"

"Hey!" the voice cried out in a whisper. "I'm not bad!"

Weiss continued to sob and stay in place, not making any move to get up and move just as the voice told her to. She heard shuffling in front of her and felt thumbs wipe away at her tear-stained cheeks. She was silenced by what she saw when she opened her sky-blue eyes.

A girl around her age with the mysterious yellow eyes was crouched in front of her. She had short, black hair that reached down to her shoulders, and ears that looked like a cat's were perched on top of her head. She was wearing a purple shirt, dark shorts, and a dark cloth tied to her left arm. Weiss noticed that attached to her shorts was a belt that held some daggers and other sharp objects she knew not the names of, but she knew those weapons looked like they belonged to a ninja rather than a little girl. Attached to her back was a sheathed sword that looked almost twice her size.

"Um, hi." The dark-haired stranger spoke. She was about to introduce herself when the white-haired girl in front of her got a heavy book and shielded her body. It seemed she was trying to hide from the new girl, or she was defending herself against possible attacks.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" the Faunus told her. "I'm going to help you get rid of these guys!"

"D-Don't touch me!" she heard Weiss say. "You're just here to kill me like those men would!"

"I don't want to do that!"

"Prove it!"

The ninja sighed. Convincing her to hide and that she was a good girl who had no intentions of hurting her would take a while.

"Look," she started. "Do you want them to break the door, find you here, kidnap you, and take you to a land far, far away where even your father won't be able to rescue you?"

She saw the heiress shake her head numerous times. At least she was getting somewhere.

"I know you probably think of me as a dirty person because I'm a Faunus with cat ears. I want to help you, and you know I can!"

Weiss looked up from her book. Could the girl standing in front of her really do that? If so, how?

"How can you help me?" she asked, her voice a bit cracked from all the sobbing. "Help me find a hiding place, or could you actually kill them with that sword?"

"I think I can hold them off," the girl in front of her said, and she saw a smirk on her face. "I've trained with this before I got here, you know."

Weiss backed off into the shelf again, raising her book and attempting to hide behind it. The Faunus just sighed again, and said, "I'm not going to kill you with these weapons! And besides, I know a lot more hiding places around your house than you could ever imagine."

The heiress stared at this mysterious girl in disbelief. This was her own house, which she had lived in for the longest time, and yet here this stranger was, telling her that she knew more secret places to hide in than "she could ever imagine!" What kind of nonsense was that?

"I don't believe you." She defiantly said. "Tell me where."

"Well, there's one in your father's office, ten in here, maybe five in the kitchen… your bathrooms are large and there's a secret passageway that leads to some abandoned part of your house…"

"TAKE ME THERE."'

A smirk appeared on the stranger's face. "Where, exactly?" she asked.

Weiss sighed. "You win, I get it. Just take me anywhere you think is safe!"

In her eagerness to stand, Weiss hit her head on the top part of the shelf she was hiding in. The Faunus girl instinctively shielded her head when she was making a second attempt to crawl out of the bookshelf. Weiss took the stranger's outstretched hand and stood up, noticing that the other girl was taller than her by a few inches. Damn her height.

"Say, I never really got your name," she said as she rubbed her forehead and followed the girl who was leading her to one of the other hiding places. "I'm Weiss."

"I know your name," her companion said. "I'm Blake. Nice to meet you for the first time face to face."

* * *

**I'll upload another chapter next week! Stay tuned! :-)**


	3. Trapdoor

**CHAPTER III**

**A/N: so I permanently deleted my previous chapter 3 and 4. .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. I am so done with my self AHHH :(****So please forgive me for my rushed writing. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"Blake," Weiss mumbled, rubbing the now large bump on her head. "Isn't that a guy's name?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "I guess so. It's still pretty cool, though."

Weiss nodded in agreement. The name sounded so bad-ass and cool. It was somehow a contrast to her name; it sounded like grace, the colour white, like riches and glory and all that she already possessed. Which was why she liked her new friend's name.

"So, Blake," she said, familiarizing herself with the name. "Let's get out of here!"

Blake nodded and took Weiss' wrist in her calloused hand. She led them further back into the massive bookshelves and old, dusty piles of books just lying around, until they were by a large, glass-stained window. The image was that of a white rose, standing tall in a garden of red rose bushes, but it still looked fragile. Weiss thought she was like it at some point, being special and all.

She was brought out of her reverie when Blake made a hard turn to the left, leading both of them to an almost empty space. In the middle of that space, there was a trapdoor. Why had she never noticed this before?

"Okay, here we are," Blake announced, letting go of the heiress' hand. "I'll go down first."

"No, you're not leaving me here!" Weiss exclaimed as she shook her hand, letting the blood pump through her veins. That was a tight grip her companion had. "What if they open the door and find me here?"

"That's why _we're _escaping from them, right?" the Faunus asked as she opened the trapdoor which showed a staircase going downwards. "Besides, it's only fitting that _I_ know the way, and you don't."

"Well, if it's just a bunch of stairs, then it won't be a problem, right?"

"You need my eyesight."

"… What?"

"My eyesight!"

"What about it?"

"I can see perfectly clearly in the dark, and you can't!"

"I'll just follow the steps, anyway!"

"Yeah, and try to pick the door at the bottom? How will you go about that?"

Weiss kept quiet and said, "Okay, fine, whatever. Just get us out of here or deal with those guys."

She missed the smirk Blake had on her face and waited for her to go down the stairs ahead. It hit her all of a sudden that it was dark.

"Come on, Weiss," Blake said. "Let's go before they break that large door leading here."

"I-I c-can't," Weiss stammered. "I'm not g-going down th-there."

The dark-haired ninja turned to look at her and rolled her eyes. There was genuine fear in the sky-blue eyes that she saw looking back at her amber pair.

"I'll be leading the way, anyway," she told her. "It's not that bad."

"I don't like the dark!"

"How do you sleep at night?!"

"With a night-light! Ever heard of those?"

Blake nodded.

"Well, you'll just have to take my hand and come along!"

"Blake, I—"

Next thing she knew, Weiss was blindfolded by that bandanna Blake wore around her neck. "What are you doing?!"

"Shhhh!" Blake put her pointer finger to Weiss' lips. "They'll hear us! Just… let's go."

The heiress gripped the Faunus' hand tightly with _both hands_ and felt herself being dragged along down the stairs.

"That's a tight grip you have," Blake muttered. "Way to go. Oh, and watch your step."

Weiss grumbled. "Seriously, Blake? _Watch my step?_"

The realization that Weiss was blindfolded hit her and she mentally scolded herself for getting her into that. It made no difference!

"Sorry," Blake said as she continued to lead the both of them down the stairs. The snowy-haired kid was tripping over every other step; it's a good thing she wasn't falling, and that Blake was patient.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Weiss realized they had come to a stop, she took off the bandanna from her eyes. It was brighter here, what with the light coming from the other part of the room. She watched as the ninja took out two metal objects from her pocket and got to work. She was picking the lock now since it was locked from the other side.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked. Apparently, she had no knowledge of this activity.

"I'm trying to open the door," Blake replied, her attention and concentration not wavering from her work. "I can teach you some other time when you're not being hunted down by some goons."

Weiss felt an excitement run through her as she smiled at her companion, even though she wasn't looking. Well, Blake saw it from the corner of her eye, anyway. She couldn't help but smile back.

"How long does it take?" Weiss asked again while watching in amazement as Blake worked on the lock-picking. "It won't take hours, right?"

Blake let out a "hmmmm" as she thought of her record: six seconds; she thought it wasn't too shabby for a kid and thief. "My fastest time to pick a lock was six seconds. I'm almost done, actually."

It had only been ten seconds since she started her attempt to open the door.

"Is this what you do in your free time? And what door did you open? I'm curious."

The Faunus finally got the lock to turn and the door was now open. She heaved a sigh of relief as she entered without seeing anyone.

"It was your room I set a record on," she replied, not caring whether Weiss would judge her or not. "It's the easiest to pick, too."

"You picked my door?!"

"Yeah, for fun. So?"

"I'm in there all the time!"

"Um…"

"When do you do that stuff anyway?"

"… at night."

"When I _sleep?!_"

"Yeah. So?"

"It's creepy!"

Blake sighed and turned to face Weiss. The look on her face was of horror and surprise; she wasn't surprised to know her reaction.

"Sorry for wanting to look out for you," she muttered loud enough for Weiss to hear. "All the baddies are lurking around the corner somewhere, you know. They're just looking for the opportunity to get you and use you as bait to get things from your father. It's smart and efficient for them."

The heiress' face was still the same. She didn't know what to think anymore.

"So, those men…"

"Yeah, they want you."

"Oh my Dust, Blake…"

Weiss started to cry. So that's why her father wanted her to stay inside the house. He wanted to keep her safe from these men. He knew they wanted her, so she had to live a life of isolation to this day.

She made the stupid move to test her freedom today and it got her in trouble. She should have listened to him.

"He never explained this to me," she sobbed, trying to keep her voice soft. "I should've just listened to him… I'm so stupid, Blake…"

She looked up when she felt a pat on her shoulder and the gaze of glowing yellow eyes. The look on the other girl's face was that of sadness and of understanding.

"I've heard your father talk to the maids and butlers every day when you weren't in the same room," Blake said. "They were all trained to fight and kill whoever was on the hunt for you."

"Are you one of them he hired?"

Blake shook her head and smiled a little. "My parents are. He just found out about me later on but never let me do anything because I'm still me."

"But you offered to help me," Weiss weakly said. "I think that's great in itself. Thank you, Blake."

Blake's smile grew wider at Weiss' words. Guess she wasn't so bad, after all. She wasn't even bad in the first place, but compared to the other Faunus in skill, she had yet to see how she ranked.

"It's no biggie, Weiss," she said as she watched the snowy-haired girl dry her tears. "We should get going. I have a plan."


	4. Myrtenaster

**CHAPTER****IV**

**A/N: Hello again, readers! :D I'm back with another chapter of the thing woohoo! Reviews are greatly appreciated, but above that, I hope you enjoy the story so far! At least, I hope it goes somewhere... I have the thing planned out in my head, I just don't know how to put it into words and make it sound more interesting than it is at the moment. That, and I'm losing motivation. Damn.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Thankfully, the room the duo stepped into was free of the baddies. It was a dim-lit storage room full of decrepit and dusty things. Weiss never remembered stepping in here in her life, but seeing the other side of another door, she recalled being told not to enter that door at the back of the kitchen. She understood now why she wasn't permitted to enter.

This was an armory, full of weapons that looked like they've been in there for a lifetime.

The weapons ranged from guns, crossbows, and bows and arrows to rapiers, machetes, and the medieval swords.

Weiss could only gasp and say, "Whoa" at the sight of all the weapons hanging on the walls and lying around in cases long forgotten. Why did her father have an arsenal below the library?

"What?" Blake asked. "You mean you didn't know this existed, too?"

The heiress shook her head. "Why would he need this much weapons? He's never gone to war or anything. They look like family heirlooms... They're so old."

"They're the weapons that your people around the house use," the ninja told her. "They're supposed to be around to defend you from the bad guys outside, though. I don't know where they've gone."

Weiss picked up a sword in its sheathe and nearly dropped it because of its weight.

"This is sssoooo heavvvvyyyy!" she said as she attempted to get it out of its sheathe. "How do people even lift these weapons? My back's gonna break!"

"Well, Weiss, have you ever held a sword before?"

The snowy-haired girl blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "N-n-not this one! I took up fencing before."

Blake smiled at the reaction Weiss was giving and pat her shoulder. "How long ago?"

"It was last year when my teacher stopped coming here. Daddy kicked him out because he was suspicious, but I learned lots from him."

The ninja nodded her head in understanding and stepped away from Weiss. She started scouring the room for a weapon that was close to a fencing foil.

"If you don't have your rapier with you," Blake said. "You should look for something just like that here. I'm pretty sure there are several sabres, rapiers, whatevers here that are like yours, maybe even better."

Weiss let out a "hmmm" and set to work as well. She was sneezing a lot due to the dust that was forming on the boxes and the weapons. She was looking into several cases she presumed contained a fencing sabre, or at least something that closely resembled it.

"Found anything?" Blake asked.

"Nope," she replied as she continued searching.

Minutes later, she found herself falling over some misplaced guns and bows and stumbling over some empty cardboard boxes.

"Oomph!" was the sound that came out of her upon impact to the ground. Blake turned her head to see the white-haired girl struggling to get out of the mess she made.

"Oh, no," she muttered to herself as she quickly made her way to the heiress. "Weiss, are you alright?"

Weiss opened her eyes to see Blake hopping her way past the fallen weapons to be at her side. She was very agile to be able to do that without stepping on a single gun or bow. The Faunus reached out to Weiss to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Blake," she replied as she accepted the hand and got pulled up. As she was getting up, a clanging sound was heard from behind her. Both kids turned to look at the source of the sound, and were surprised when they found the kind of weapon Weiss needed.

A silver rapier lay on the ground before them, shining in the dim light. It wasn't an ordinary rapier, either – above the hilt, there were six empty chambers that spun and clicked each time 1/6th or 1/8th of a revolution was made. Intricate designs were shown on the metal that housed the Dust chambers, its maker's signature for each weapon they crafted. Its blade was dull from lack of use, but it was nonetheless enough to cause bruises if anyone was hit.

Weiss and Blake knew in an instant that this kind of rapier was rare and one of the most difficult to make for its immense power – it's a good thing the chambers are empty right now.

It was a Dust rapier crafted by the great blacksmith Myrtenaster. What was it doing in a pitiful place like this?

"These are the kinds of weapons you put on displays," Weiss whispered in awe. "Not things you put in a dump!"

Blake shook her head. "Everything here's made by some other great blacksmith. They're all guns, too. Certainly, you wouldn't be putting these up for the world to see that you have an ancient-old arsenal. It's more reason for the bad guys to steal them when no one's around!"

Considering their current situation, the dark-haired kid was right. By now, the henchmen would have already had them.

"Well, why don't you try carrying it?" Blake suggested. "It's the only rapier around here. You might be used to wielding weapons with a normal rapier's weight."

"Doesn't it look heavy?" Weiss asked as she stepped towards the weapon and examined it further. "It has that container thing..."

Blake shrugged and watched as the heiress picked up the weapon. It seemed Weiss was comfortable with its weight, now that she was swinging it around, poking through air, practicing old moves.

Weiss' smile was contagious.

"Wow!" she said. "It's a good weapon!"

Blake nodded, the smile still evident in her features. "Use it for later, when we beat up those guys."

"But they're out to kill me!" Weiss exclaimed. "And they want to bring down Daddy's company, which I'll take over when I'm old enough to work!"

"That's not the way to do it," the Faunus told her, the smile now gone from her face. "You just want them to be captured by the police and get them arrested. They won't know their lessons when they're dead, Weiss."

Weiss was about to say something else when Blake's eyes widened and she stiffened. Her Faunus ears were twitching this way and that, and before Weiss could ask anything, the Faunus put a finger to her lips and pointed to a crate.

"Someone's coming," Blake whispered with a tinge of urgency. "Get the weapon and hide behind that crate!"

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here and take them by surprise. You appear later at my signal!"

The now-rapier user nodded and ran to the crate her companion had pointed to, her not-so-new rapier in her left hand. She took a glance at Blake and nodded to her in thanks.

"Remember, Weiss," she heard the other girl whisper. "You only want to immobilize them, you don't want to kill them."

Weiss nodded again before she heard the heavy footsteps of henchmen coming down the stairs.

Two men were out to get her now, and she was ready to make them suffer by the blunt edge of her rapier.

* * *

**A/N: This probably doesn't happen in canon, but Mister Myrtenaster sounded good to me. What weird ideas come to mind.**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll put another one up next week so stay tuned! :-)**


	5. First Victory

**CHAPTER V**

"Are you sure they went this way, Cardin?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure. They left the trapdoor open, Russel. They were so stupid as to leave their tracks exposed."

"Well, it took us a while before we found it. They didn't even leave any tracks."

"Well, where are we, you bumbling idiot?!"

"R-right, sorry."

Two of the henchmen, Cardin and Russel, have found their way to the armory. Cardin was tall, had brown hair, and cerulean blue eyes. Russel sported a green Mohawk and was the shorter man of the duo.

"Hey, wee little heiress," Russel taunted. "If you value your family's life, you're coming with us. So get out of wherever you're hiding this instant, and don't try anything stupid."

Cardin sighed in exasperation. "Seriously? Is that going to work? She's a human being too, you know." He tapped his temple with his index finger. "She can think."

"What do you plan on doing, then?" Russel challenged. "You know she loves her daddy very much."

"Does she? Well, how about let's say… Mister Schnee's been kidnapped while he was away on a little business trip? How did that sound?"

Russel nodded and smirked as response to the question. "Good, Cardin. Just wait for the response. Give it ten seconds."

The pair waited for ten seconds.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

"Will she really respond to this?" Russel asked.

"Tch, you disrupted the countdown!" Cardin exclaimed as he punched his companion on the arm. "That was five… four… three… two…"

They heard someone shout, "You're lying!" from somewhere in the room amongst the large boxes, and suddenly, Russel was hit on the head hard.

The next thing he knew was that he was being stabbed repeatedly on his back by a blunt rapier. Let's just say that hurt a lot, especially on the spine.

"For the love of Dust! Ahhh!" he cried as he spun around to face his attacker. Cardin was on alert now, too. Russel barely had time to defend himself as he was sent backwards, stumbling over the weapons scattered on the floor.

"You deserve that, you mean punk!" a voice cried out from above him. He was about to get up until he was stabbed in the gut, making him wince loudly in pain. Why is Cardin not being attacked? Why was his partner in crime not defending him?

"Fu—Cardin! Get her off me!" he wailed as he held his stomach. "I'm bruised!"

"Ahkhantgheddethoffmeh!" came a muffled response.

"What?!"

"Khehnt herp yer right nerrh!" it responded again.

"Are you—"

"Ge - drrrhn!"

Before Russel could fully comprehend that his partner meant "Get down!" he was attacked by a white blur, delivering a swift punch to the face. He blacked out for a few seconds before receiving another punch to the face.

"You broke my nose!" he exclaimed as he nursed his now-broken nose with his hands. "I'll get you for that, little scumbag!"

"Do I look like I care about that?" someone asked from above. It was the same voice that shouted at them for being liars. "You don't even deserve to be here in the Schnee mansion!"

Russel's thoughts lined up as he realized that the kid who they were supposed to be kidnapping was right in front of him.

"I won't let you get away!" he said as he yanked the kid's white hair down. "You're mine now!"

The Mohawk-head heard a cry from the heiress before him, who was now powerless under his grip. She had released her weapon to reach up and claw at his fingers still yanking on her ponytail.

"Your turn to receive a punch, yeah?" he asked menacingly as he prepared to hit hard on the helpless girl's stomach. "Straight to the gut!"

"Blake, help me!" the girl cried as she struggled harder to get away from her captor.

That split-second was not to be missed. Russel realized that late.

A low kick to knock him and the girl off their feet, he felt hit his ankles.

His back met the ground immediately, his head following shortly. He saw colorful shapes, for a moment there.

The heiress never hit the ground with him, though. She was carried bridal-style by a girl with dark hair who held the aura of doom.

"Are you okay, Weiss?" he heard the new girl ask. An "mhm" was heard afterward.

"Good," the newer voice said. "I'll just deal with this guy."

Russel felt a sense of dread as he heard quiet footsteps coming closer. He dared to open his eyes to see a cat Faunus towering over him with a rope in hand.

"Would you like to receive the same treatment as your buddy Cardin?" she asked. Before he could do anything, a shadow turned him over so he was lying on his belly. He was too shaken to move now. He let her do as she pleased, so long as he was still alive.

"Silence means yes," the girl sang as he felt his wrists be bound to his ankles with the rope. He didn't bother to fight anymore.

"Good boy," he heard Weiss cheer as his Mohawk was ruffled. "Are we forgetting something, Blake?"

"To cover his mouth?"

"Or stuff it with a grenade?"

"Too dangerous; he's going to blast your mansion. Give him a sock."

"Oh, okay."

Now, Russel was fighting for his life!

Now that the two boys were kept tied up and gagged in the armory, the kids were now free to explore the house more.

"That's two down," Weiss said as she clapped her hands. "A few more to go!"

"How many are there to take down?" Blake asked.

"Well, there's Cardin and Russel there," the heiress recalled. "Let's see… There's bowler hat guy, red shades guy, mysterious mask boy, and gray-haired guy."

"Four more," the ninja said. "Wonder where we'll find them next."

She watched as Weiss held her not-so-new weapon in her hands, running her hand up and down the blade to the chambers and to the hilt. She experimentally turned the chambers and was very frustrated when she couldn't find out how to open it.

"What kind of a dumb weapon is this?!" Weiss asked, her brows forming into a deep crease. "How am I supposed to store Dust in here if I needed it? Damn, Myrtenaster!"

Weiss held the rapier like she would a knife when she was going to stab someone and threw it on the kitchen tiles far from her reach. Blake barely had time to cover her ears as the silver weapon clattered on the floor.

"_Weiss!_" she hissed. "You're attracting attention! And that hurt my ears!"

"I'm sorry!" Weiss apologized, though she was still mad about the whole sword thing. "It's just… I don't know how this weapon works!"

"We can figure it out later!" Blake exclaimed. "You should've just asked me to help you!"

"Well, what do you know about rapiers?"

"More like, I have the patience to figure it out and you don't!"

They argued on about it, and in the middle of that argument, they failed to hear the door open behind them. It wasn't coming from the armory, where the tied-up goons were in. The person was coming from the living room.

The next thing Weiss knew, she felt an arm wrap around her neck, and she watched as Blake backed away just a few steps. From the corner of her eye, she saw a weapon in her captor's free hand that was a mix of a bat and a bazooka.

_Oh, snap,_ Weiss thought. She mouthed, "I'm sorry, Blake."

The snow-haired girl tried to claw her way out of the stranger's grip, but to no avail. Kicking and squirming around didn't seem to help, either. As much as she didn't want to give up, she had no way out of this strong hold. She was just a weak child, an ant in comparison to their strength.

"Having some trouble there, lady killers?" a deep voice from behind and above her asked, and an insincere laugh followed afterwards. "I have you now, Schnee girl. You Faunus, stay back if you want to keep your life."


	6. Adam Taurus

**CHAPTER VI**

**A/N: Wow, chapter 6 already! :D someone please motivate me to keep writing because so far, I've only gotten up to half of chapter 8 (what a very dedicated writer I am!)... so yeah. Hope you like this chapter! There's a flashback in it.**

**Disclaimer: the characters are not mine.**

* * *

"You stay back, Faunus girl. Drop your weapons."

She was now looking at one of the henchmen that Weiss described who tried to kidnap her outside her house. He had short hair, a Hollywoodian style beard, and most significantly, red shades.

Blake hesitantly put down her katana in its sheath, which she fondly named Gambol Shroud. Weiss' eyes showed utter disbelief, as if to scream at the Faunus, "What on Remnant are you doing?!"

"There are some times I can't save you, Weiss," Blake replied, sensing the look in the heiress' eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You—I—what?" Weiss fumbled for words. "You… you're supposed to –"

Blake sent a glare back at her, but it also sent a message. "I know what I'm doing."

"You sure?" Weiss sent another look back. She was so helpless and desperate. And she just _had_ to throw Myrtenaster on the ground like that. Now she knew better than to treat even inanimate objects like dirt.

She watched as the ninja gave a very, very small nod as she continued to remove her weapons from her body.

"Good girl," the man said. "Now, you stay where you are. I'll take this girl and go away peacefully."

Weiss, in her panic, started struggling again, but stopped when she felt the bat-bazooka weapon hit her stomach hard enough for her to double over. Blake's gasp was heard along with the sound of a growl and metal scratching tile.

"I won't let you take her!" she cried as she made a dash for Weiss' kidnapper, her eyes glowing a dangerous yellow now. The man watched as the girl came in for an attack, shadows seemingly trailing behind her and in front of her. _She's fast!_

He had anticipated that attack, though. When her katana was about to meet his skull, he met it with a strong swing, effectively blocking out the chances of it hitting home. It was amazing how he was swinging that large weapon single-handedly. It wasn't like he had a choice, though – the heiress they were after was hanging limp on his other arm.

"What did you do to her?!" Blake dared to raise her voice despite the knowledge that anyone else could be listening. "I put down my weapons already!"

"That's not what you're doing right now!" the man grunted. "Well, who would want to hold a struggling kid in their grasp?! That's hard, y'know."

"But you said you'd walk away _peacefully!_" the ninja emphasized. "You're not playing by your own rules!"

The henchman sneered. "Maybe because I'm the only one who gets to break them. You don't go by my rules, you get hurt. Stay back, or I call Adam."

Blake's eyes widened. "Adam…"

The man didn't miss the look of surprise on the kid's face. "I see you might know him!" he said. "Adam Taurus?"

_Oh, dear_, Blake thought. _What's he doing here?! Why is he working with them?!_

"Bring back any good memories?"

_Yes,_ Blake thought. _Good days._

"Blake, over here!"

The yellow-eyed girl located a boy hiding behind a bush, signaling to her to come closer and watch the spectacle that was going on. Blake jumped the plants, being the agile Faunus that she was. It was in her Faunus traits that she's able to do things with great agility.

"It's Mr. Schnee," her companion told her. "He's hiring Fauna to work for him!"

"Is that a good thing?" Blake asked the Faunus hiding next to her. She thought of it as a good thing, though, because finally, humans were starting to work hand-in-hand with the Fauna. Equality was finally blooming in Remnant.

"Yeah, I think it is," came the reply. "Finally, some recognition."

They watched as Mr. Schnee, in all his glory, stepped out of his car to negotiate with a group of Faunus standing in the way. They weren't blocking his way; these Fauna had hopeful looks in their faces as the owner of the largest Dust industry in the whole of Remnant approached them and asked them how job opportunities at his quarry sounded. Cheers were heard from where they were hiding, as well as smiles showed on everyone's features.

Suddenly, a bull Faunus, bloody and bruised, made his way through the crowd and to the front line. He screamed curses at the man in white standing before them, blaming him for an explosion in the quarry.

"A human!" the Faunus cried. "Detonated a bomb, almost killed all of us in the mine! They cannot be trusted!"

The crowd then broke out into a riot, shaking their fists at both the Faunus and Mr. Schnee.

"Can't you see he's giving us job opportunities?!" one of the Faunus from the crowd cried. "He's a good man!"

"But he hired someone to take us all out!" the Bull Faunus countered.

"That wasn't my intention!" the owner of the Dust company shouted. "Who would want to do such a thing?!"

A bloody finger pointed at him. "You, definitely!"

"Oh, is that why I'm asking Fauna to work for me? Because I don't believe in equality? Is that it?" Mr. Schnee spat.

"You're luring us to a death trap! Many died in those mines!"

The injured Faunus addressed the other Fauna. "Do you want to serve this man?!"

Many cried "no!" and another Faunus stepped forward from the bush where Blake and Adam were hiding. The one who made an appearance wasn't Blake, though.

"Adam, no!" Blake cried. "Don't do anything dumb!"

Adam stood by the bull Faunus' side and stared down Mr. Schnee with a deadly look.

"So this is how my father is treated," he asked menacingly, gesturing to the Faunus beside him. "After he worked hard day and night for you? Being underpaid?! Do you know how hard it is to even work in a quarry?!"

Everyone started mumbling, and Mr. Schnee was about to say something before the older Faunus stepped forward.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Mr. Schnee stepped forward as well. "It was an _accident_! Can't you comprehend that?!"

"It's not if a human detonated that bomb!"

"Do you know who did the crime?" the rich man asked. "Did you witness anything?"

The Faunus fell into silence. He looked down, shook his head in shame.

"You see here?" Mr. Schnee asked, addressing the crowd of Fauna. "He's pegging the blame on someone he didn't witness doing the crime. So much for asking Fauna for help."

The owner of Schnee Dust Company turned away, walked towards his white car, and left without saying another word.

Blake was on Mr. Schnee's side, but Adam wasn't. They were on opposite ends of the playing field. Oh, if they could only meet halfway. They'd have a heated discussion about this later, for sure.

Little did she know that this heated discussion would be taken out on fighting and testing their skills in combat in the Schnee mansion's kitchen.

In the moments of Blake's reminiscence, the henchman had called Adam to come forth and "deal with this ninja wannabe." He had a mask over his eyes now, but other than that, nothing physical had changed since the last time she met him. Same brown hair tinged with red streaks, the same sly smile on his face, sure he grew by a few inches, but there was a new aura about him. It was more dangerous than ever before.

"Blake," he addressed. "And here, I thought we'd be friends fighting for the same cause."

"You know well that Mr. Schnee didn't do anything wrong that day," Blake said, her hand gripping her weapon tight. "Your judgment is biased."

"_Biased,_ Blake?!" he almost shouted in disbelief. "That's my father who got hurt because of his irresponsibility!"

"He caused an uprising among the Fauna!" the ninja countered. "Now, the Schnees have to defend even their home from trouble."

"By using dumb methods of getting what he wants!" Adam said. "Controversial labor forces, questionable business partners!"

"Yet here you are, going against the very rules of peacemaking."

Adam sneered, and almost instantly, the room heated up with tension and negative energy.

"I think it's better if we took this out on a fight, Blake," he offered. "We'll see whose side wins through this duel."

"I accept," Blake said with anger bubbling up in her blood. She was ready to face him like this, more than ever. "We'll see."


	7. Junior Huntresses? Really?

**CHAPTER VII**

Weiss knew better than to try to stop the coming fight. She could do nothing but watch as the two Faunus drew their weapons and prepared for an intense battle.

Adam's weapon was like that of a shotgun, but the halves were detachable so that one part was the butt of the shotgun, and another was a gleaming red blade. Blake was using her katana, using the sheathe as a secondary weapon. The dark-haired Faunus was tying some long black ribbon onto the ends of them both, and Weiss couldn't figure out why she would ever need that ribbon…

"Shall we settle this argument?" Adam asked as he watched Blake prepare herself and her weapons. "Oh, wait, it won't be settled until Mr. Schnee fixes his ways."

"You forget that his heir is behind you, Adam," Blake says as she switches to a battle stance. "If anything, you should be afraid of what she could do in the future."

"Af_raid_?" he gasped, his voice dripping with sarcasm as his head turned to the silver-haired heiress. "She doesn't even know how to fight!"

"I'll show you another day!" Weiss cried out while she struggled in the strong henchman's grasp. "I can show you _right now_!"

"Nah, Schnee, don't get mixed up in this," Adam said. "This is a Faunus matter, you won't relate to it."

"She doesn't have to _relate_ to it to know what's going on," Blake said, at the same time called Adam's attention back to her. "She's already heard of it, thanks to you spoiling it all for her."

Adam's aura was definitely becoming deadlier by each passing second. "She needs to know! She can't change the Company's ways if she doesn't know what her _father's_ up to-"

"Her father's a good man!"

Blake was the first to attack, her patience having run dangerously low during the exchange of words. She thought she could land a hit on Adam while he was caught unaware, but then again, he was never unaware. Blake's katana met the shiny red blade which her old friend held up with ease.

"Well, clearly, you aren't aware of the current events," the bull Faunus said as he lunged at the ninja. "There's been another explosion in the Quarries this week!"

_WHAT?!_ Weiss and Blake thought as Adam continued on his flurry of attacks which Blake was effortlessly missing.

"It's the same as before," Adam continued, his voice and attacks getting stronger, mixed with hatred. "Only this time, there was proof that a human bearing the Schnee insignia launched the bomb!"

The ninja moved around him quickly to throw a blunt ninja star behind Adam, and it distracted him for a while as it hit his back hard. Everyone in the room could tell that it angered him to get attacked from behind as his next attacks were relentless. Blake had to find out unique ways to counter them.

"Who bears the insignia?!" the masked Faunus asked as he almost hit Blake' side. "Only the family members, correct?"

Weiss replied, "You're wrong! Everyone who works for Schnee Dust bears the snowflake insignia!"

"Whatever you say," Adam grunted as he sidestepped, avoiding Blake's katana. "Junior, please show Miss Schnee our video footage proving that it was none other than her _father_ who launched the bomb!"

The little heiress' eyes widened, her mouth hung agape in shock. She was at a loss for words, and only moments later, she was given the strength to lift up the lower half of her body to deliver a swift kick to the henchman's face.

"Arghh!" Junior cried out as he nursed his nose and shades, letting go of Weiss who was now running to a telephone in their living room. It was the closest she could get to; she hoped that no one was waiting for her outside. Slamming the wooden kitchen door behind her seemed effective as well in landing a third injury to Junior's poor face.

"Good job, Weiss!" she heard Blake cry from the kitchen despite the several clashes and clanging of the Faunus's weapons. "He's down for now!"

"Junior, get up, you ass!" Adam cried out to the fallen man. "You'll let a little kid get away?!"

Weiss sprinted to the telephone hanging on the wall, but not before stepping up on a stool because she was such a tiny kid. She dialed her father's office number and looked about, scared that maybe she might get caught by someone behind her.

_Ring, ring, ring ring…_

Why was no one picking up!?

_Ring, ring, ring – click!_

"Hello?" a female voice asked from the other line. "How can I help you?"

The heiress heaved out a sigh of relief as she heard the woman's voice. "Ah, hi, hello! I'm Weiss Schnee! Is Daddy there?"

"Oh, hello, Weiss!" the woman greeted, her voice cheerful as ever. It was evident she had _no idea_ what was going on and that this was a freaking emergency! "Your father's not here right now, he's in the two-week business meeting still. Would you like me to leave a message?"

"Ah, uh, no! I mean, yes! I mean, ahh!" Weiss screamed in panic as the kitchen door opened. "Tell him I'm in trouble! Please send help!"

The woman's voice then switched from super friendly to serious. "Are you at home, Miss Schnee?"

"Yes, yes I am!" the little girl replied. "And there are these guys in black who want to kidnap me! Blake's trying to take one of them out right now, and there are still lots of people lurking about, and ahhh I don't know what to do!"

Weiss started crying. She watched as the bull Faunus from earlier was dragging Blake by her purple scarf in one hand and Junior by the white collar in the other towards her, slowly but surely.

"Calm down, Miss Schnee," the voice told her, so calm despite the situation Weiss was in. "Who's there with you?"

"Well, there's Blake the cat Faunus," she replied, her voice shaking as Adam advanced. "There's a guy named Junior, Russel, Cardin, and a bull Faunus named Adam, and an orange haired bowler hat guy—"

"Quit it, Schnee!" Adam shouted, dropping the two bodies and bringing out his weapon. "I'll shoot you!"

Weiss froze upon hearing Adam's words and shotgun reloading, turning pale and ignoring the voice on the other end telling her to keep calm and that help would be on the way shortly.

"He's pointing a gun—"

The phone was snatched from her hands from behind and she was pushed off the stool. She cried out in pain at the impact and was silenced when the bull Faunus kept her in place by pointing his gun at her.

"Sorry 'bout that, we're completely okay now," a man's voice said. "Thanks for your concerns."

He put down the phone and turned to meet her scared gaze. The air was heavy with the scent of tobacco and smoke, and Weiss realized that this man before her is the one who pointed the gun in her face earlier that day. He held a cane in his other hand and a bowler hat sat atop his orange-haired head. The only ways to describe his emerald eyes were menacing and cunning. Weiss didn't know someone could actually possess that.

"Hello, Weiss!" he greeted as he stretched his hand for her to shake. "My name's Roman Torchwick. Say, as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, why don't you take your daddy's place, and let's go on a joint business venture together?"

_No, no, no,_ the heiress thought. _No way!_

"No, no, no, no, no!" she cried as Roman Torchwick held her and pulled her by her arm. "Blake! Blake, save me! BLAAAAKE!"

She's as good as dead.

* * *

Blake woke up to the sound of two people knocking loudly on the front door of the Schnee mansion. She could barely get up due to her injuries from the previous fight, and she tried her best to remember what happened before she fell unconscious.

Adam had defeated her. It was a misjudgment of timing her jumps and movements, she recalled, as she jumped when Adam feinted a low kick to her feet and later on knocked her down with the butt of his shotgun. It was hard on her head and she still felt dizzy from the impact.

She looked at herself, at her wounds and at her bruises that were already turning purple. She was beat up pretty badly, and she was in no condition to fight now.

Wait, there was no one to fight. Her yellow eyes widened at the realization that the henchmen have taken Weiss away.

She had failed.

She started to cry and blame herself for ever letting this happen. Would it have happened if she was left alone in that library? If she didn't offer her help? If she had trained for her chance meeting with Adam a bit more?

She was the only one to blame, after all.

"Yoooo! Hello?" she heard someone call from outside the house. "Anyone home? We heard that some girl's in trouble."

"Yeah," Blake called out weakly as she struggled to get up and make her way to the door. It was a slow and painful process, but she had to do it. These were the authorities, looking for Weiss Schnee and her kidnappers. "I'm coming."

She finally made her way to the door. She was surprised she actually had the strength to get there. But what surprised her more were the two youngsters on the other side, armed with a scythe and wrist-guns. The taller and most probably older girl wielded the wrist-guns and was blonde and wore a leather jacket, shorts, and boots. The smaller girl was a brunette and was wearing a billowing red cape on her shoulders, behind her dark hoodie and skirt. She, too, was wearing boots.

_What kind of kids are they?_

"Are you supposed to be the police Weiss sent for?" she asked, shock evident in her features.

The smaller one of them, the one with the scythe, nodded her head vigorously and smiled a great, big smile.

"Yep!" the girl replied. "I'm Ruby!"

"And I'm Yang," the taller girl said, pointing her thumb at herself. "Ruby's older sister!"

They then said in unison, "We're from the Vale's Junior Hunters and Huntresses Department! Well, just Huntresses, really."

_Junior Huntress Department?! What were they thinking, sending __**juniors**__ to a kidnapping case?!_

Yang and Ruby failed to notice the disappointment in Blake's face as the older of the two asked with great excitement, "So, where's the girl who needs her butt saved?"


	8. Cross Your Hearts!

**CHAPTER VIII**

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's chapter 8! I hope you're all enjoying this so far and that it's actually _going somewhere._ Did I mention this is my first ever multi-chapter fic? I mean, past 2 or 3, of course; it's my first "full story." Please leave reviews, comments, suggestions, criticisms if ever - they will help me improve!**

**I'm almost done with the whole thing, actually... Just gotta figure out how to end it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_EDIT: Thanks to Little Snuggle for pointing out Ruby's age. I want it to be up to the readers to decide how old everyone is, so as to avoid confusion and all that. Originally, I thought Blake and Weiss to be like. 12. but that makes Yang probably also 12 or 13, and Ruby's just gonna be 10? I mean to me, that seems a bit too young to be part of the Junior Huntresses thingy. But that's just me._

* * *

"Well, you see," Blake began. "Her name is Weiss Schnee—"

"Oh, we knew that before we got here!"

"—and she's been kidnapped—"

"That, too."

"—and can you stop interrupting me!"

Ruby hit her older sister's ribs with her elbow and Yang feigned hurt. "Ah, sorry. I didn't catch your name..."

Blake sighed, trying to put away all her frustration. "It's Blake, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is where Weiss—"

"Of course it matters!" Yang interrupted again, only to get another hit to the ribs by her younger sister. "Sorry! Argh, I'm so sorry."

"I'll let you finish."

"Okay, okay," the blonde said. "Well, of course your name matters because how else are we gonna refer to ya? Ninja girl? Kitty?"

The cat Faunus shook her head vigorously. "No, please don't call me that. Call me Blake and only Blake."

"Alright, Blake and only Blake," Yang said. "Do you have any clue as to where Weiss Schnee is at the moment?"

Blake shook her head again, looking down in shame. "I tried to protect her, but then some other men came in and distracted me while she was being taken away."

Ruby, seeing the other dark-haired girl's expression, bounced her way to her and put a hand on her shoulder gently. "Blake, it's not your fault! You did the best you could. There's no denying that.

"I wasn't good enough!" she cried as she put her face in her hands. "I let them get away and fought Adam for it."

"Who's Adam?" Yang asked. "Is he a part of the Schnee Kidnappers Crew, too?"

"Guess so," Blake replied. "Ugh, I'm such a failure."

"Don't think of it that way," Ruby said. "Now's the chance to prove yourself to her again! Let's go, let's go let's go!"

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_ Blake thought. _Maybe if I close my eyes..._

"Blake?"

"Where do we begin?" the ninja asked. "You're Huntresses, and I'm just me."

"You're not _just you_!" Yang exclaimed. "You're a freaking ninja who took down these baddies to defend Weiss. Oh, okay, I've got one question!"

"That would be…?"

"Are there any more left in this place?" she asked. "There might be henchmen around."

Blake was about to shake her head until she heard the clattering of plates in the kitchen. She remembered that there were two men who were still tied up in the armory; maybe they found a way out of her ropes?

* * *

"Crap!" the two men cried in unison as they were spotted roaming around the kitchen by the cat Faunus and two new kids. "We've been found out!"

"Are these guys Weiss' kidnappers?" Yang asked Blake. "They seem pretty dumb…"

"Don't talk about us like that while we're around, blondie!" the brown-haired man accused. "We're better than you think we are!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's see about that," the blonde kid said in a bored tone. Her mood turned 180 degrees when she activated the guns on her wrists and flashed an evil grin which scared the two henchmen into hiding behind the counters.

"Shit!" they shouted in unison again. The man sporting a green Mohawk delivered a punch to his companion's shoulder. "You shouldn't have spoken, Cardin! Look where this is taking us! TO HELL!"

"I'm gonna beat you guys up!" Yang announced. Her grin grew even wider when she heard their whimpers from their hiding spot. "You better get your butts ready for Yang Xiao Long's killer moves!"

"KILLER MOVES?"

Blake watched the exchange in front of her with glee, but she was doing her best to hide her feelings. Showing off her emotions wasn't really her thing to do. She turned to Ruby, who was standing next to her, and asked, "Does she really have killer moves?"

The scythe wielder, in contrast to Blake, was watching her sister scare the older boys with enthusiasm. "Yeah!" she excitedly replied. "They _are_ guns, after all. She just hasn't killed any live person yet, only a whole bunch of dummies. In record time, too!"

_This won't go so smoothly if Cardin and Russel are dead,_ Blake thought. _I have to stop Yang!_

The ninja was now serious and she walked briskly towards Yang. "Yang, you have to stop this."

"Aw, why?" the girl in the leather jacket asked, stopping her advance to the counters. "They deserve punishment for threatening the Schnee household! That's invasion of privacy, y'know! That's abuse of human rights!"

"Yes, Yang," Blake agreed, but still held fast to her reasoning out. "But we need them if we want to find out where Weiss was taken."

"Where Weiss was taken…"

It took a few seconds for Yang to line the pieces up and realize that killing off the two will lose their only Step Two to finding the Schnee heiress. Her violet eyes widened as she stopped her approach and put her arms down to her sides, relaxing them.

"Ah, I see how it is!" she exclaimed as a gleeful smile appeared on her face instead of her previous one that had the little mix of evil. "We need to ask them where Weiss is!"

_Sometimes,_ Blake thought. _I can be a better detective than this girl over here…_

"So, friends!" she heard Ruby exclaim as she made her way to where Cardin and Russel were hiding. "Mind telling us where our super rich Schnee girl has gone?"

Cardin and Russel were still crouched behind the counters. Cardin sneered at the brunette, who, at the time, did not look like a Huntress at all because of her adorable looks.

"I _do_ mind, little girl with a red cape pretending to be a hero!" he answered. "I wouldn't want to explode by Torchwick's cane, y'know."

Russel cursed under his breath, something along the lines of "stupid Cardin!" and "he has to shut his trap." Anything Cardin blurts out will only bring them trouble by these girls' hands… and weapons.

A large scythe's shiny point was pointed at Cardin's face, and now he wasn't sneering. The little girl with the red hood was.

"Don't underestimate me because I got moved ahead two years and got this spot at the Junior Huntresses'," she threatened, her silver-eyed glare intense. "There's a reason I got moved ahead. This scythe helped me get there. Would you like a taste of its capabilities? Or _my_ capabilities as a Junior Huntress to prove to you that I am worthy of the title?"

As Cardin was shaking, Russel was going pale, and Yang and Blake were dumbfounded by Ruby's intimidation. She was cute and all, but Blake didn't see anything past that. She didn't even expect that the younger girl could wield such a huge weapon, and with ease, too.

"Didn't know she had it in her," the cat Faunus whispered to the older sibling. "She deserves her spot only by pulling this act off."

"It's not an act, Blake and only Blake," Yang whispered back, her tone serious. "It is her duty."

_Guess everyone's fine with that,_ Blake thought as she watched the two men raise their hands in surrender.

* * *

"Okay, so we know where they're holding Miss Schnee captive right now," Yang announced to Blake and Ruby. "That old warehouse is a long way to walk, though…"

"Or run," Ruby added. "That would be very tiring and we would have already wasted a lot of time by the time we get to them. Who knows what could happen in that span of time? We could get there by car!"

Blake shook her head and the two sisters hung their heads. "None of us knows how to drive."

"The two boys probably do!" the blonde exclaimed. "They're teenagers now, after all…"

Cardin and Russel sure knew better than to mess with these three girls, after seeing what they were capable of doing (or capable of _killing_), but to Cardin, this was "taking it a bit too far."

"Hey, we already told you where everyone's hiding the girl, okay?" Cardin complained. "We're not taking you there!"

"And leaving you to ransack this house while we're gone?" Blake asked. The two boys looked at each other in disbelief; apparently, none of them thought of that. "Thought so."

"We're not planning to do anything here anymore, alright?" Russel explained. "You know what, Cardin, let's just go home."

The brown-haired teen nodded profusely. "Yeah, let's just ditch this little operation and get outta here. We're not even getting paid for this stuff."

Before the two could walk away, Ruby dashed in front of them and stopped them. "Woah, woah, woah, where are you guys going?! You're not going to spread information about this whole thing, are ya?!"

Cardin let out a deep sigh, which was full of impatience. "Look, Red Riding Hood. Me and my buddy Russel were just hired to do this job. All we were supposed to do, really, was to get the kid and run away with the money. But it seems our employers are in a much better place now and we won't be catching up to them any time soon! We won't get our money, we'll just walk away. Is it that hard to comprehend?"

"She's just ten, mentally," Yang muttered in Blake's human ear. "She probably doesn't."

"But I do!" Ruby exclaimed, apparently overhearing her older sister. "They promise not to do anything _special,_ right, guys?"

Russel and Cardin impatiently nodded and tried to push themselves out of Ruby's way, only for their paths to be blocked off by a humongous scythe.

"What do you want us to do?" Russel asked. "Cross our hearts, hope to die, whatever you kids do?! We're not kids!"

"Sure you are!" the girl with the red hood said. "You don't know how to fight to save your own butts. Maybe the Junior Hunters and Huntresses can teach you a thing or two!"

"Like what?"

"Like obeying orders from people who are more experienced in combat than you are. If you're not going to help us, go home and say nothing about this incident! Now, cross your hearts…"

**A/N: I imagine Ruby to be like that... Anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave a review~**

**Until next week again! :D**

**- Army of Grimm**


	9. A Not-So-Secret Meeting Place

**CHAPTER IX**

**A/N: Helloooo everyone! Back at it again with a new chapter woohoo!**

**Honestly, I can tell it's going a bit nowhere... I'm gonna have to fix and revise some things in the future chapters, maybe. I wrote them because I had flashes of inspiration and gee, when I get those, I am not quite sure of what I'm writing about... So maybe next week's chapter should wait, I hope not by that long.**

**Anyway, on to the story. Time's a-wasting.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

"It was in this bunch of warehouses, right?"

"Yeah. Mercury told us to meet him outside."

"Wake up, miss heiress. We're here."

Weiss was roughly woken up by a certain bull Faunus with a silver and red mask covering his eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tear streaks and her eyes were red from all her crying. Her voice was cracked due to her shouting and screaming and crying for help, despite the fact that no one was there to help her.

She was about to speak with that same voice when she realized that a large piece of tape was stuck across her lips. No wonder she was suffocating a bit despite the fact that the windows were rolled down now. Her hands were bound behind her by a strong rope. Well, these guys could never be too careful. They didn't want to take their chances.

"Move along now, _Weiss_," Roman Torchwick commanded, and she felt Adam push her a bit to make her move. She got out of the car and stole a glance at her own reflection on it. She looked pretty haggard. These guys made a prisoner out of her, alright.

"Junior, you aren't coming along?" asked the bull Faunus before he stepped out of the car.

The man mentioned, who was covered with blood and bruises from Blake's relentless attacks, shot him a glare. "Ya think I can move properly around right now, Faunus? I think I'll stay out here and keep watch for any unwanted visitors."

"Whatever you say, Junior," Adam shrugged as he held Weiss by her shoulder and lead her towards where Roman was going. Weiss grudgingly obeyed –well, she couldn't do anything else now, could she?

After a few hundred meters, Weiss and her captors beheld an outrageously shiny building amidst the grey warehouses. It still looked like a warehouse, sure, but it was impossibly shiny. It's as if it was maintained daily, reinforced with all sparkle and hard work. That, and the only person who could afford to hire people with that patience, skill, and dedication to do whatever a rich man who owns a Dust company says, is Mr. Schnee.

Weiss, on the other hand, recognized the owner of the shiny warehouse by the steel snowflake, the same one she used to see on her father's papers scattered around his office and on the car he used to get here, which was parked right outside.

She froze on the spot, sky-blue eyes wide and mouth agape – if it was uncovered by the tape.

"Father!" she meant to shout, which came out weak and muffed. "Why are you taking me here?!"

As if Roman understood what she was trying to say, he replied, "Well, what better way to threaten your father into giving up his Dust, than use his daughter! His heiress! Isn't that logical, Adam?"

The bull faunus nodded, tightening his grip on the heiress' shoulder, making her wince. When Weiss refused to move, Adam pushed – no, almost dragged—her towards wherever Roman was headed. She had no choice but to obey. If she fought against them now, she would have to go through a lot of pain than she was already experiencing. It was hard to breathe with that piece of tape stuck on her mouth.

So she followed the men's lead, like the good girl that she is, and watched as a man with a grey outfit and grey hair came into view. This man stood in front of the shiny warehouse, arms crossed and a serious look on his face, as if he was the one guarding the door.

The strange thing Weiss noticed about this "guard" was that this man had guns on his boots. _The weapons I encounter today get weirder and weirder,_ she thought to herself.

"Mercury!" Roman exclaimed as he spread his arms open, as if for a hug. "Glad to see you here."

Mercury seemed confused by Roman's action and uncrossed his arms. "Is that supposed to be an invitation for a hug?" he asked the orange-haired thief.

Torchwick let loose a chuckle. "Only if you want it to be."

"Which I don't," the grey-haired man replied, crossing his arms again.

"Aww."

A few moments of silence happened, everyone's just waiting for something to happen.

At last, Mercury's eyes opened wide, as if he realized something. "Ah, Roman Torchwick!" he exclaimed.

Roman rolled his eyes and did not stop a smile from appearing on his sinister face. "Yes, Mercury, that is me."

"You came with the special package."

"Yes, I did."

Mercury looked around him with a confused look. "I thought there were more of you," he said. "You, this Faunus dude, Mister Red-shades, and the two overgrown babies?"

Weiss almost laughed at the mention of Cardin and Russel despite the tape covering her lips and her tired state, but she had to keep her composure. She stopped herself, took a deep breath through her nostrils, and straightened her back.

"Quiet," Adam shushed her. "There's a reason there's tape on your mouth."

The girl glared up at him, or rather his mask, since she couldn't meet his eyes. She let out a _hmph_ and turned her attention back to the conversation between Roman and Mercury.

"Yes, we were supposed to be more than this," the cigar-loving Roman replied. "Unfortunately, some kid did a number on them."

"What 'number' are we talking about, Roman?"

"A cat Faunus kicked their butts."

Mercury's eyes widened for a few seconds, then they returned to the indifferent look he was pulling off earlier. "They're just a bunch of scum."

"Who? The Faunus, or the butts that were kicked?"

The "guard" turned his attention to the bull Faunus, whose Aura was affecting the atmosphere. He was angry. "If you tell me it's the Faunus', even if she's not on our side…"

"Hey, don't you worry, Adam," Mercury calmed him. "I was talking about Cardin, Russel, and Red-shades."

Roman told him, "It's little miss heiress here who delivered a kick to his nose and red shades. Respect!"

Now the grey-haired man's attention was on Weiss. He seemed to study her from head to toe, taking in everything that was before his eyes. From the time he eyed her silver hair down to her blue dress to her feet, Weiss felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Truly the daughter of Schnee," he mumbled after observing Weiss. "Same hair, eyes, preference of the color blue… Respect, indeed! And if she's well-trained in the art of fighting, then it's all good."

"Why is it all good…?" Roman asked in confusion. "Aren't we trying to take control over their company?"

Mercury shrugged and gave a small smile to Weiss. "Well, if she's good with fighting, all the more reason it is to challenge her if she tries to give us one! I love a challenge. Don't you?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked that! Please leave a review, suggestion, comment, criticism, whatever will help me with my writing. Ideas and such for the future are also accepted!**


	10. Breaking In, Blowing It Up

**CHAPTER X**

**A/N: Hello friends! Army of Grimm here, presenting the latest chapter yoooo! Thank you for waiting three days for this story :( I'm sorry it had to take that long to wait for a flash of inspiration at 2 in the morning... It's a miracle I'm up at this time and this is the first thing that came to mind! I hope you all enjoy this chapter I've been putting on hold as I was ending the story.**

**Any comment, review, criticism, follow, favorite, or a simple read is greatly appreciated! Thank you all again for coming this far. It means so much to me.**

* * *

"You think this is it?"

The Huntress duo plus their new friend Blake Belladonna found themselves in a maze of abandoned warehouses. Cardin and Russel agreed to just drop them off there because they "didn't even know where it was" which was a "COMPLETE LIE!" as Ruby exclaimed. By the time the three girls had stepped out of the run-down car owned by Cardin's _mom_, the boys had had broken noses, scratch marks on their arms, and maybe hair pulled out from their scalps thanks to Ruby's bugging them.

Among all those big warehouses, nothing shouted "SCHNEE DUST COMPANY" as much as that shiny building glinting in the sun. By now, the sun was on its way to set, and there was no way the trio was going to rest until Weiss and whoever's in that warehouse has been taken care of. Well, this shiny building had to mean something. It's shiny.

"It's shiny," Yang said as she took in all the cleanliness this building possessed. "It's like someone's been maintaining that."

"And shining it up and down all day long," Ruby added, looking sympathetic for the warehouse cleaner. "It seems tiring."

Blake, who had said nothing the entire trip, finally spoke.

"Look," she said as she tapped the sisters' shoulders and pointed to a door. "It's Schnee's, all right. See that snowflake?"

Ruby and Yang both squinted their eyes to look for any signs of a snowflake on the door Blake pointed out, but none of them could see it.

"You have good eyesight, Blake," the brunette sibling said. "I mean, I have good eyesight too, but maybe it's part of your Faunus thing?"

After a while, Yang gave up too. "Maybe that's it. Otherwise, the only obvious thing that signifies that this is the Dust Company's is the outrageous shiny-ness!"

The Faunus sighed. "Well, that gave it away. Not like this place was hard to find."

Ruby, Blake, and Yang walked towards the entrance. They were about to push the steel door open when Blake heard a whizzing sound getting louder and louder. It was very faint that only she could hear it, but it was unmistakably a rocket.

"Everyone, run!" she shouted as the whizzing got louder. Yang and Ruby did not hesitate to follow the Faunus' command as they all split up and ran to opposite sides of the warehouse.

It wasn't long before the three of them watched the rocket pass in front of them, past them, and hit another building a few seconds later. A loud explosion was seen and heard, and everyone felt it in their feet.

Once everyone had recovered from the attack, they joined together in front of the door.

"That was so close!" the scythe wielder exclaimed, still shocked. "Thanks for saving our lives, Blake!"

"We totally didn't see that coming," Yang added, bowing her head as a way of saying "thank you." "Nor did we hear it."

Blake nodded. "You're welcome," she said. "It was quite distant, but the distance from the front of this door gave us enough time to take cover."

"We'd be dead without you," Ruby said.

At this, the ninja gave a smile. "No, it seems you both will be hard to kill. You're Huntresses in training, after all."

Ruby and Yang nodded and smiled as well.

"There's no time to lose," Blake said, suddenly getting serious. "We need to find Weiss in this warehouse and get her out of here."

"Are there bad guys we get to beat up?" Ruby asked excitedly. "They must taste the fury of Crescent Rose!"

Yang shook her head and looked at Blake. "That's the name of her weapon, if you don't know yet."

Blake chuckled. "Sure, there will be bad guys. There are three of them… Or four…"

"Then we get to split among ourselves!" the blonde Junior Huntress exclaimed. "We'll choose them once we see them!"

"Adam is mine to deal with," Blake said, as if calling dibs. "We have an argument to settle."

Ruby and Yang nodded. "Of course, I mean, you're fellow Faunus and all that. We don't really stand a chance," Yang said.

"Ready to go in?" the dark-haired Faunus asked the sisters, who nodded in response.

"Heck yeah!" Yang said as her wrist guns came to life. "Ready to kick ass!"

* * *

Roman Torchwick was pacing back and forth, looking very angry it seems, at Junior Xiong.

"His aim was not right!" he exclaimed. "Now, there's a bunch of bothersome kids outside our door! What is so hard about guarding the entrance?!"

"If there's a Faunus with them, then they could've had a warning," Mercury suggested. "Rockets aren't quiet up close, but the sound they make even from far away will alert the Faunus, who have sharp hearing."

The orange-haired thief grunted. "He could've done a better job standing in front of the door."

"To get massacred by the time he realizes that his enemy is in front of him," Adam said bitterly. "He's injured, Roman. He won't make a good front-door guard."

Mercury nodded his head in agreement. "True, Adam."

Roman was thinking of other ways to defend the warehouse against the incoming threat when suddenly, he had a brilliant idea.

"Are you all in good condition?" he asked the two men. "If we bring the fight here, then it's all good if we can fight."

"I will take down Blake," the bull Faunus said. "No one else can."

"That settles things," Roman said. "If she has companions with her, then we will deal with them."

"What about the heiress?" the grey-haired man asked, gesturing to the little girl seated on a steel chair with her hands and ankles bound by rope and her mouth shut by tape. "Any one of them can free her."

Roman's emerald green eyes sparked with malice. He surely had a plan for Weiss.

"Attach the bomb, Mercury," he said. "Make sure she can't get out of that chair."

* * *

After several attempts to open the strong steel door with their weapons, the three girls gave up.

"Weiss is in there!" Blake exclaimed, banging her fists on the door. "There's got to be another way in!"

"We've used up half of our ammo," Ruby sighed as she examined Crescent Rose's magazine. "We have to save the rest for when we encounter the opponents inside."

Blake took out her katana and slashed at the door relentlessly. Unfortunately, the steel would not yield, as the material of the Faunus' weapon was not strong enough to cut through it. She was at the verge of crying now, of giving up, but she slashed at it anyway.

"I made a promise to her," she said softly. "I promised to protect her, but I've failed and continued to do so."

The sun was almost completely gone and it was steadily getting darker. They didn't have much time left before the night came in.

One more slash at the unrelenting door and Blake gave up. She leaned against the entrance and let her back slide until she sat on the floor. Her head was in her hands and she started sobbing, everything around her long forgotten.

"Weiss," she whispered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

Ruby and Yang watched as Blake cried and told herself that she was such a failure at saving people and how the only person who gave her company was now lost to the hands of the enemy.

"We might not be the same race," they heard her say. "But you accepted me for who I was. Not a lot of people do that. My first allied opposite, now gone…"

"Hey, Blake," Ruby said softly, slowly approaching the Faunus girl. "We're your allied opposites too? I mean, we're human too, and all that—"

"Weiss means a lot to her, Ruby," Yang said, putting a hand on her younger sister's cloaked shoulder. "Don't you question that."

"But we—"

"Holey smokes, a rocket!"

All three heads turned to the incoming missile, flying towards them at a very fast speed.

"Ruby, Blake, get out of there!" Yang ordered. "I'm gonna open this door!"

Ruby and Blake ran to the side of the warehouse and watched as Yang faced the rocket. Once it was a few meters away from her, the blonde girl jumped high and aimed her fist at the rocket.

"Hiii-yaaah!" she shouted as her yellow gauntlet met the rocket's metal. She punched the rocket towards the steel door and the extra shot from the back of her weapon gave it the power to reach the entrance strong and very fast. Once Yang's feet touched the ground, a loud explosion was heard and the entrance was up in flames.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed as she stood up and looked around for her two companions. "Um… Guys?"

"We're in, Yang!" Ruby said as she stood beside Blake inside the new hole of the warehouse. "Care to join us?" Blake asked.

"Heck yeah," Yang replied, her eyes turning into a shade of bright red. "Let's do this!"

* * *

**A/N: Remember how Yang was punching Junior's rockets in the trailer? I thought of that here :D I'll upload the new chapter this Thursday (Wednesday, for most of you) so please stay tuned! I love you all~**

_oMG CAN YOU BELIEVE RWBY IS 5 DAYS AWA OGM GOM GOM OMG OMG OMG_

**-Army of Grimm**


End file.
